The inu gang is in high school
by TheInuKagGirl360
Summary: The inu gang are the top baddest kids at shikon there leader inuyasha takahashi is bad to the bone but all of the girls love him what happens when a new punk walks into the school will she fall head over heels for inuyasha or will inuyasha fall for her RATED M FOR LEMONS LATER
1. chapter 1 (09-28 15:16:15)

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_** Intro

The inu gang consisted of

-Inuyasha-?

\- Sesshomaru-Kagura

-Miroku-?

-Kouga-?

-Dai-Kimiko

Jurou-Amaterasu

-Raiden-Ruri

-Satochi-Saori

-Sango-?

-Ayame-?

-Rin-?

-Isaki


	2. chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA_**

Inuyasha woke up to his alarm clock so he got up pressed snooze trudged over to the bathroom taking a quick shower then simply brushing his teeth then hair when he was done he walked into his closet and pulled out a a white tee a red and black plaid shirt loose denim jeans and red converses then he walked over to the corner of his room grabbed his red bookbag and walked downstairs for breakfast noticing his brother mother dad and sis were there sesshomaru was wearing a black tee and black pants

while isaki was wearing a black shirt that said in white boxes 'fall out boy' leather ripped jeans and all black Nikes

"Bro do you always have to look like death itself"inuyasha joked

"this sesshomaru does as he pleases"he responded

"later mom dad"isaki said getting up and walking out of the room

"boys"izaiyo raised a perfect brow"its your first day back dont want to be late now do we"she said standing

"no mom later"inuyasha left then sesshomaru scoffed slightly grabbing his black bag and walking after inuyasha.

 **INUYASHA'S POV**

I got in my red maserati car then drove off to school but first i was going to go pick up my gang so i stopped by sango's first to see miroku get slapped i stopped when i noticed a moving truck so i parked in sango's driveway and knocked on the tajiya's door

knock knock*

the door swung open to find a seething sango and a wobbly miroku right behind her so he just guessed that miroku the creep got slapped for being a perverted freak so he just went to the still mad sango and asked

"sango hey"he waved his hand in her face

"huh oh hey inuyasha"she said just now noticing him

"who's moved in next door"he asked pointing to the house next door

"um some girl named kagome i just met her yesterday she's cool she's not a prep but a total bad ass oh yea she met miroku boy can she hit"sango finished puffing out her flushed cheeks then walking to kagome's house

'keh'then he noticed sango leaving so he followed with a hazy miroku in pursuit they finally stopped at the door sango knocked twice before backing up not to second later a lady with short brown hair in an apron smiling

"hi if your here for kagome she'll be d--"she was stopped by a thump so she turned around and grabbed kagome's hand pulling her towards the door but the stubborn girl refused so inuyasha tried getting a better look until the girl gave in snatched her arm back and walked forth that's when he went wide eyed and stared at the beauty before him

she was wearing a shredded shirt with black spandex two cross chains a black beanie fake black glasses a spiked choker and knee high converses she took a peice of hair from the middle and flipped it to the left side then she lifted her bookbag walked past me nudging me a little so i turned and pretended to be mad

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR"i roared smirking on the inside she stopped walking turned around sharply while her hair flipping in her face she was about to march up to him until her mom stood in front of inuyasha with a worry glint in her eyes

"kagome get in the car"kaori said shakily kagome rolled her eyes

"keh"then she hopped on her motorcycle putting on her helmet then driving off to school

 ** _NO ONE'S POV_**

Then a little boy looking 12 came out and ran to his almost falling mom

"are you ok mom"the boy asked

"yes souta get in the car and lets go"souta nodded closing the door then running to his mom car

"man i haven't seen her that riled except when she almost killed this douche bag"she pointed to miroku who's vision was finally back so he stood up and walked to his purple

mercedes with sango following then inuyasha walking to his car driving off to school

TBC...


End file.
